


Night Visitor

by Jena Bartley (jenab)



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-25
Updated: 2012-04-25
Packaged: 2017-11-04 06:52:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/390995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenab/pseuds/Jena%20Bartley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She always ends up at his house.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night Visitor

**Author's Note:**

  * For [misbegotten](https://archiveofourown.org/users/misbegotten/gifts).



There are nights when she can’t sleep. Too wired from a mission or too many ghosts haunting the edges of her mind. On those nights Natasha will find herself outside of a small, red brick bungalow, the windows dark and curtains drawn. 

It takes her only seconds to get through the layers of the best security SHIELD has. She never turned on any lights, her feet quiet on the hardwood floors despite the heavy boots she favoured wearing. 

She found her way to his bedroom, the door already opened. Sometimes he would propped up against the headboard, a small light casting shadows across his face and body as he read. Other times the room would be dark, hushed. 

She never made a sound but he’d always have the covers pulled to one side, that phenomenal instinct of his knowing who had invaded his home. 

Natasha never said a word as she stripped down to her t-shirt and panties before curling up against Phil’s side. Phil would pull the covers over her, holding her close as she rested her head against his chest. 

He would return to his reading or back to sleep while she lay there listening to the steady beat of his heart. It soothed her, grounding her in a way that sex or a hard sparring match couldn’t. 

Over the years, Phil had become her sanctuary, the one person she could let her defenses down and trust to keep her safe both physically and emotionally.


End file.
